


The Chapter that Gabriel and Sam didn't know they were getting

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brother Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean's panicking the legal problems that could arise because Dean technically took Gabriel out of state and if that was considered kidnapping. Gabriel totally doesn't pay attention and instead remembers the days he first met Sam.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Five Months and eleven days</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY SIX of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chapter that Gabriel and Sam didn't know they were getting

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-selfie-523579681
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out this cute little fan art for the story by Mrpointyhorns! There are three parts! GIVE SOME LOVE!](http://nachsie.deviantart.com/art/I-am-NOT-your-boyfriend-1-3-596901951)

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

Dean breathed slowly as he was walked up and down the side of the road, Michael helping him as he walked out in the stiffness and almost heart attack from Gabriel’s scare. Rubbing his stomach as Michael held his arm helping him stay up. Sam and Gabriel sat in the open doors facing outward at them as Dean tried to calm his body and mind. He didn’t mean to cause Dean to panic, he really didn’t. He just couldn’t live there anymore. Not with Chuck, not with his mom. No one. With Charlie, Cas and now Sam leaving, he would have no one...he would have lost everything.

“So I just kidnapped Gabriel.” Dean panicked as Gabriel sighed. 

“Technically I ran away.” Gabriel shrugged as Dean squeezed his eyes shut trying to breath. 

“I’ll make sure to tell the judge during our sentencing, Gabe!” Dean snapped as Gabriel flinched.

“Dean, breath.” Michael stated seriously. “Panicking will only put stress on you and the babies.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” Dean breathed rapidly tears in his eyes. “This is all bad. I can’t go to jail. I have BABIES on the way!”

“Dean, if you don’t calm down I’ll take you to the hospital and that means even longer till you’re with your mate. Do you want that?” Michael warned as Dean took a deep breath trying to calm himself, as he walked up and down the side of the road. 

Gabriel glanced down sadly as Sam took his hand, squeezing it was enough to take all his pain away. Sam glanced him over, which was unreadable, much like Dean when Sam was thinking or lost in thought he was emotionless. 

“We have to go back. To bring him home.” Dean sniffed. 

“That’s almost a full day’s journey back.” Michael sighed. “It’s pointless to go back now. How about we call his parents and tell him he where he is, then when I have to drive the truck back i’ll take him back as well. It’s okay. Leave it to me okay? Just worry about you and the babies…” Gabriel watched Dean nod, as Dean rubbed his belly comfortingly but wasn’t successful. 

Gabriel paused watching Dean struggling to calm down, his body still tense and no matter what Michael said to him Dean continued to breathed labored and with tears. Gabriel moved to the back seat, going through some of the boxes till he found what he needed. Climbing out of the car, he moved to dean sliding a blanket around him.

It was almost instantly that Dean started to calm down, his instant reaction to bury his face into the blanket. Calming at the smell of his mate surrounding him, Michael calmed himself when Dean had relaxed. Gabriel loved Alphas but sometimes they missed the obvious, especially worrying over a pregnant omega. Dean just needed his mate. Somehow.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked Dean who nodded tiredly.

“Can we head to the hotel now?” Dean breathed in Castiel’s scent. “I’m super tired.”

“...Yeah.” Michael nodded, as he lead Dean back to the van. 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel sat besides Sam in the van, no longer in the trunk or technically the very back seat, that was folded to make more car space. Sam held his hand affectionately staring out the window as he slid his thumb over his knuckles.

Sam had gotten an earful from Dean in his panic attack, which Sam took without much argument. Dean had taken away his phone in response which Sam gave willingly, Gabriel felt terrible about it. Sam getting in trouble for something he knew nothing about…

Gabriel had snuck into the trunk on his own accord. When Sam and the others had gone back in, he climbed into the trunk of the van before anyone noticed that it wasn’t any of them who closed the trunk. Sam only noticed his presence the same time as Dean did, looking at Gabriel in shock to see him there as well.

Sam was protecting him as always. Refused to let Gabriel take the blame alone. Letting the pregnant ball of anger yell at him. Sam was a prince, he always was. Perfect and beautiful. Gabriel in fact did not deserve him or anything he ever did for him but for some reason...Sam wanted him.

____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Fourth Grade**

 

Gabriel tugged lightly on his brightly colored pants, dressed in his old hand me downs which he always adored. He grew up on full house, and three’s company, he always felt as though he lived in the wrong decade. Though that never stopped him from dressing up the way he wanted. Which was brightly colored eighties attire.

He always got picked on by the fifth graders, but he was okay with that. They just didn’t understand him. He was weird. Even he knew that.

“Ready to go, slug?” Castiel asked fixing his glasses half asleep as Gabriel beamed spinning with his backpack on. He loved the name Slug, he wanted to be called a very cool hip nickname, so he came up with slug. 

“Ready! Ready!” The nine year old cheered, as the sophomore smiled, ruffling his hair. 

“Let’s go, it’s a long walk.” Castiel stated, as he opened the door to the young child who ran right through. The walk was always a fun adventure, Castiel always held his hand the whole way. Though Gabriel was convinced he was old enough without, but he was never too old for a piggyback ride. 

When he reached the front of his school, Castiel spun him once before kneeling down to let Gabriel down. “Ready for class?” Gabriel nodded, as Castiel ruffled his hair. “Good, get. I’m going to be a dean’s tonight so your mom’s going to pick you up.”

“Is Dean your boyfriend?” Gabriel asked softly blinking innocently as Castiel’s face exploded with color. “You like to sleep over his house a lot.”

“NO WAY!” Castiel covered his face, making everyone turn and look. “NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS! I’M SUPER STRAIGHT! LIKE SUPER STRAIGHT! OKAY?! TOTALLY NOT MY BOYFRIEND! ” Gabriel blinked.

“Oh. Okay big brother.” Gabriel hummed not understanding very well. “Have fun with your not boyfriend!” Gabriel giggled, as he waved going inside the school. 

Getting into the school, he walked towards his fourth period class glancing down at his feet when he walked. Turning the corner he slammed into someone, yelping in surprise he jumped back.  


“I-I’m sorry-” Gabriel paused, seeing the rather tall fourth grade boy from his class, this kid was really weird. He always stared at him, but never made any attempt to talk to him. Gabriel was not one to judge, but he was...a little off to say the least. Sam was his name he believed.

“I-I’m sorry.” Gabriel spoke as the boy continued to stare, Gabriel wondered if it was something he said but it was only a moment later that the boy was in complete tears and bolted away. “U-UM!” Gabriel called out but he was already long gone. Was it something he said?

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

The next day when he reached the front of his school, Castiel held his hand, swinging it as they walked to the front gate of the school. 

“Ready for class?” Castiel asked as Gabriel paused. 

“...Do you think I’m ugly?” Gabriel questioned making Castiel blink in surprise. Castiel kneeled down, taking him by his shoulders. 

“Why would you say that?” Castiel stated obviously upset by that.

“...There was a boy...he keeps...staring at me in class…” Gabriel started. “...yesterday I ran into him, and he just stared at me...then started...crying…” Gabriel spoke shyly looking away, as Castiel paused long and hard thinking about it. 

“Maybe he just really shy.” Castiel said softly. 

“L-Like you?” Gabriel stated, as Castiel nodded.

“You still have to talk to store clerks for me.” Castiel said ruffling his hair. “Maybe...he just is shy too.” Gabriel nodded softly. 

 

“Hey Cas!” A voice called as Gabriel’s eyes moved over to a teen about Castiel’s age waving his hands as he walked over. Castiel tensed, he quickly turned his head towards the teen. 

“G-Got to go!” Castiel yelped, as he quickly started to speed walk away, but the teen ran past Gabriel putting an arm around Castiel which Castiel tensed trying to shrug him off. “Let go, Dean!” Castiel whined.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” The teen, Dean, beamed.

“A remote desert island. I’ll give you the address. I’ll meet you there.” Castiel tried to blow him off, but Dean didn’t let go. 

“Hey! Was that your little brother?” The teen glanced over his shoulder as Gabriel gave a light wave which Dean waved back. 

“Why aren’t you at cheer practice?” Castiel huffed crossing his arms changing the subject.

“Because baby bro’s got himself some crush problems. So I bailed to provide some support. Besides I knew you’d be here...because I missed you and love you so much, my love.” Dean hummed trying to plant a kiss on Castiel who covered Dean’s mouth with his hands holding him back, as Dean still attempted the kiss. 

“I hope you catch on fire and die!” Castiel growled back going deep red, as they continued out of earshot. Gabriel watched the weird two, before he turned to walk to class.  
___________________________________________________

 

 

 

Gabriel tripped over a fifth graders foot in the cafeteria, his bagged lunch his mother made him slid across the floor. Gabriel grunted in pain, as the fifth graders high fived each other laughing at the poor little nine year old who felt tears prickle in his eyes. He sat up, moving to collect his stuff as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. Moving to grab his sandwich a bit away, a hand collected it before hand. 

Gabriel glanced up in surprise to see the boy from yesterday, Sam. Kneeling down collecting his fork and his jello from the floor, he helped put them back into Gabriel’s lunch bag. Gabriel stared at him in surprise, when fifth graders yelling caught his attention.

“Come on, Sam! Don’t help the nerd!” One boy yelled as Sam stood angrily.

“He isn’t a nerd! Stop being mean!” Sam snapped, as Gabriel turned back at him in surprise. 

“Why do you care, dude?” The boy asked. “He’s a nobody man!”

“Shut up, Matt!” Sam snapped back.

“Really though...Why do you care?” Gabriel asked as well, gaining his attention. Sam stared at him with the same unreadable face he had last time they encountered. Tears filled Sam’s eyes as he stared at Gabriel before he bolted out of the cafeteria. Leaving Gabriel alone.  
________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Castiel sat on the phone talking to someone on the phone as he laid on his bed, Gabriel stood at the cracked door. He wanted to talk to his brother, but wasn’t sure where to begin. He watched Castiel sliding a finger up and down the middle of his chest subconsciously. The person on the phone spoke softly, his voice smooth and calming. 

The phone was on speaker, laying on his chest, as Castiel smiled up into the ceiling as they talked. Gabriel couldn’t pin point whose voice it was, but he knew balthazar's by now. Since he was the only person who ever came over to their house.

“He’s crying again.” The man spoke on the phone, as the sound of him moving made Castiel’s finger pause. “I better go cheer him up. This crush things going to kill him.”

“Doesn’t it always?” Castiel hummed, as the voice on the other end laughed.

“I wouldn’t know.” The calm voice said.

“What do you mean you wouldn’t know?” Castiel scoffed playfully. “You telling me you never had a crush?”

“I did. Once.” The man’s thick soothing voice breathed, his smile faded at the man’s comment.

“What happened to them?” Castiel asked seriously. All playfulness gone.

“He ended up being my boyfriend.” The voice said. “For six years and counting.” A small smile slid onto Castiel’s face, as Castiel’s fingers started to slid up and down his chest again. “I love you.” Castiel’s finger paused again, as he sat up.

“I got to go, Dean. I have to literally do anything else to avoid this conversation.” Castiel stated quickly his face full of blush.

“...What?-” Dean’s voice was cut short when Castiel hung up on him. Covering his face, he rubbed it tiredly as Gabriel knocked on the door. Castiel turned ready to snap but stopped seeing Gabriel.

“What’s up slug?” Castiel asked, ushering him in as Gabriel came in.

“He cried today...again.” Gabriel spoke crawling into Castiel’s lap. Castiel held him close nuzzling against him. 

“Did you do anything to him?” Castiel asked. 

“N-No…” Gabriel spoke, keeping the story about the bullies to himself. “I...tripped today. He helped me up, and I asked him why he cared enough to go out of his way to help me...and he broke into tears and ran away.”

“Oh no.” Castiel spoke with a sigh. “This is worse than I thought.” Castiel slid his hands through Gabriel’s longer hair.

“W-What is?” Gabriel glanced up at him.

“I’m afraid someone has a crush on a certain someone.” Castiel stated.

“...You’re friend dean on you?” Gabriel questioned as Castiel went deep red.

“I MEANT HE LIKES YOU!” Castiel yelled in embarrassment.

“Dean? No. He definitely likes you.” Gabriel blinked innocently.

“THE CRIER!” Castiel snapped.

“No. DEAN likes you, not the crier! Besides he likes me-!” Gabriel covered his mouth as Castiel slowly nodded as Gabriel understood. “He...likes me?” Gabriel looked away, as Castiel hugged him close. 

“Either that or he knows I’ll kill anyone who looks at you.” Castiel hummed as Gabriel elbowed him playfully. “What? You’re my baby brother It's my job to be over protective.”

“...You really think he likes me?” Gabriel whispered blushing as Castiel nuzzled him.

“He’d be stupid not to.” Castiel asked. “...But what matters is...do you like him?”

 

“...” Gabriel said nothing for a long time before softly nodding. 

“You should tell him.” Castiel spoke. “Before he cries again.” 

“I will.” Gabriel stated.

“...But first you should give me his address, Social security number, and all forms of id.” Castiel nodded as Gabriel shoved him away playfully.

“No way!” Gabriel laughed as Castiel started to tickle him.

“Give me his name so I can threaten him like a normal big brother!” Castiel growled playfully as Gabriel kicked and laughed loudly being tickled by his brother.

“NEEEEEEVER!” Gabriel laughed as he twisted at the playing.

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

This time when Castiel dropped off his brother, Gabriel left with a quick goodbye. Searching for any sign of Sam as he made his way to class. Normally Sam was the first one there, found reading a book by the front of the classroom. Today however, he wasn’t there first. The longer and longer Gabriel stood waiting for him the more discouraged he got. 

Gabriel glanced at the wall clock which read that class would start in a few minutes. Sighing as he sat in Sam’s normal spot in front of the classroom waiting for him. 

Maybe he...misread the situation?

Gabriel got up, walking towards the bathroom to use it once before class started.

Maybe Sam was just being friendly?

Gabriel walked over to the urinal as he started to go, when the door to the bathroom bursted open. Gabriel blinked in surprise seeing Sam standing there panting, like he had run a nonstop mile.

“S-Sam?” Gabriel choked out.

“GABRIEL WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?! I LIKE YOU AND JUNK!” Sam choked out, as Gabriel blinked in surprise. When no one said anything in the silence, Gabriel slid himself back into his pants and zipped himself up before walking over to wash his hands. Sam’s eyes filled with tears from embarrassment, as Gabriel smiled at him. 

“Yes. Yes I would.” Gabriel hummed as he walked out of the bathroom leaving a star struck winchester.  
____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

Gabriel glanced over at Dean who was fast asleep in the front seat, curled up against Castiel’s blanket. Dean finally calming down enough to sleep almost as soon as they got into the car. Michael pulled the big truck into the hotel parking lot.

“Stay here. I’ll check us in.” Michael stated, as he turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. The two boys sat in silence till Michael pulled open the door to the hotel entrance before Gabriel spoke.

“I-I’m sorry you got in trouble because of me.” Gabriel spoke, as Sam looked at him and of course like the whole winchester line, if he was thinking which he was, his emotions were unreadable. 

“I don’t care. Dean will get over it. Especially when Cas and him get reunited again.” Sam chuckled. 

“But-” Gabriel started but Sam cut him off.

“What bothers me was you didn’t tell me.” Sam stated. “I wouldn’t have said no to it.” Gabriel blushed at it.

“Y-You wouldn’t?” Gabriel whispered as Sam shook his head no.

“Why would I? You make me so happy all the time...leaving you was like...losing my sunshine.” Sam confessed as Gabriel looked down blushing. “...but you have to tell me...leaving your family behind is hard...what...made you decide to go?”

“...” Gabriel said nothing for a long time. “....My mom and dad are having a baby.” Sam said nothing as he stared at him, tears filling up Gabriel’s eyes. “They told me two days ago...and I just felt sick. The nerve of them bringing in a child to this shit hole of a family disgusts me.” 

Gabriel angrily wiped his tears as Sam squeezed his hand tightly, his other free hand ran fingers up and down Gabriel’s spine.

“When he just fucking disowned his first son because he’s found happiness and love, he really wants to replace him with this new kid? I-I just...I decided I couldn’t live there anymore in the house full of hate and lies of this happy perfect family we so fucking aren't.” Gabriel wiped his tears, Sam brushed some hair of his face lovingly caressing his cheek when Dean’s door opened as Michael popped his head inside throwing Sam the room keys. 

“Alpha’s in one room, Omega’s in the other.” Michael hummed, as he picked up Dean cradling him in his arms as he walked towards the room, as The two hesitantly walked out of the car. Dean only made a small noise of protest as Michael laid him onto his bed, Dean curled back to lay on his side. Gabriel looked at Sam who leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you okay…?” Sam whispered as Gabriel smiled softly.

“I love you too.” Gabriel blushed as Michael tugged Sam along. 

“Come on, romeo.” Michael yanked him along.

“Actually, Romeo and Juliet only knew each other for less than a week. With Gabe and I that is not the case-” Sam started to get into it, as they closed the door, leaving the omegas' to get a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Really all I can say looking back at Castiel's and Dean's characters is DAAAMN LOOK AT ALL THAT CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. LOL Also seriously surprised Anyone besides Dean and Cas got POV chapters. Seriously just ends up happening and surprises me too guys.
> 
> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
